beyblademetalseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dashan wang
Dashan Wang (王 大翔, Wan Daa Shian, Pinyin: Wang Da Xiang) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga. He is the leader of the Chinese Team, Team Wang Hu Zhong who stays calm even in the most intense battles. His Beyblade is Rock Zurafa R145WB. AppearanceEdit Dashan has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and a light skin tone. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms he wears black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. He wears a pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial art shoes complete Dashan's clothing. PersonalityEdit Dashan seems to have a rather polite, calm but intense manner. He is also quite serious. Among his team, he has a lot of respect within his team, particularily from Chiyun. He usually acts as if he was the leader of the Wang Hu Zhong team. AnimeEdit Beyblade: Metal MastersEdit Dashan Wang debuted when Gingka and the others arrived to China. After Gingka and Masamune recieve training they meet Dashan Wang who challenges Gingka. Da Xian Wang nearly defeats Gingka until Masamune interrupts the match and stops Dashan Wang from defeating Gingka. Dashan returns Zurafa and walks away. Dashan Wang is later seen yelling at Chao Xin after he defeats Masamune, telling him that he got lucky and could have easily been defeated. After Chiyun Li defeats Tsubasa, Dashan faces Gingka in the final match of the tourdament. He and Gingka battle a fierce match which Dashan uses the Bei-Ling Iron Wall to resist many of Gingka's attacks, Dashan was sure that Gingka's attacks would have no effect but is suprized when Gingka uses the force of his friends breaks the Iron Wall and eventually defeats Dashan. At first he is dissapointed in himself for losing the match, feeling the 4,000 year old legacy was riding on his shoulders but he is reassured by his team mates that they will share the burden and get em' next time. Dashan and Team Wang Hu Zhong are next seen in Russia helping Team Gangan Galaxy with tag team training to defeat Team Excalibur. Dashan next makes a cameo on television, where he is seen defeating a Beyblader in western attire. When Team Wang Hu Zhong faces Team Excalibur, Dashan does not battle but is seen in a flashback when he was becoming good friends with Chiyun. He is later seen with Kenta who tells them they met after Kenta challenged him and was defeated. They all have a friendly battle royal which ended in a no contest due to Ryo Hagane dressed as Phoenix. When Dr. Ziggurat activates the floating Hades City, Dashan helps Masamune fight against Julian Konzern and Argo Gracy and fends them off with the help of Nile. After Julian defeats Sophie and Wells, Dashan challenges him. During their battle he convinces Julian to turn on Ziggurat but not to end their battle, Dashan defeats him in the end. Beyblade: Metal FuryEdit Dashan Wang is seen with the rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong over a video chat talking to Gingka and the others about the Legend Bladers. When Gingka and Co. come back to the Beylin Temple for the regional tournament, Team Wang Hu Zhong led by Dashan welcomes them. Dashan then tells them about a mysterious man around Beylin who is found to be Johannes. Dashan challenges Johannes to a match that he ends up winning by forfeit from Johannes. Dashan entered with Chiyun as his partener in the regionals and they easily dominated the qualifying rounds together. They continue defeating another team to enter the next round, after Gingka and Yuki defeat Chao Xin and Mei-Mei. Dashan and Chiyun are the next to face them. Dashan and Chiyun end up losing the match but respectfully cheer Gingka and Co. all the way to the finals. BattlesEdit BeybladeEdit *'Rock Zurafa R145WB:' is Dashan's Beyblade in the manga and anime. Beast/Finishing Moves Giraffe (きりん, Kirin): is the beast inside Dashan's Beyblade. *'Strong Arm Flash:' Dashan's first finishing move is Strong Arm Flash, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (anime). *'Strong Arm Barrage:' Dashan's second finishing move is strong arm barrage, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (anime). *'''Storm Surge: '''Dashan's third finishing move is Storm Surge, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (anime). *'Extremely Tender Violence:' Dashan's second finishing move is Extremely Tender Violence (絶対柔激, Zettai Juugeki), he first used this attack in Chapter 24 (manga). *'Crushing Blast:' Dashan's fourth finishing move is Crushing Blast, he first used this attack in Episode 62 (anime).